Mano D. Tirano
Commander, Mano D. “The Hater” Tirano (マノD.チラノ,'' Mano D. Chirano'') is the second mate of The Tyrant Piratesand is the Division Commander of the East, of the Tyrant Armada. Originally Mano was a highly ranked marine, believed to hold the rank of either a vice-admiral or such. However Mano had went off the deep end, whenever he was given command and was given a governorship over a chain of major islands in the east blue. As a result of this new power, he had broken away from the marines and world government, becoming a dictator over these islands for close to 20 years he ruled over these islands. However he was over thrown by Kojiro who had invaded these islands and claimed them to be his own. However, whenever he had seen that Mano had put up a fight. After Kojiro won he had instructed Mano to keep ruling over these islands in his absents. So then Mano and his forces had sworn their loyalties to Kojiros banner and now are under his war-lordship. However in recent times Mano and two other important division leaders. Have planed a coup to use against Kojiro, waiting for the best time to use this. However for now he has decided to keep working for the fat bastard until the time is right, Mano has earned himself a bounty of 160,000,000. For such crimes as his betrayal of the marines and world government, his hostel take over the east blue and creating his own dictatorship over the people of that region. Becoming a member of the Tyrant Pirates and doing crimes as a member of the crew. His most famous crime is the defeat of John Giant whenever he and marines were sent to recapture the islands under Mano’s islands, but sadly they had lost to Mano. With this Mano sets out to take his chance to defeat Kojiro and replace him, taking over his armada. Appearance Mano is a very tall and muscular man, he has very bold features to his body. A square jowl line and chin, his eyes oddly enough are pure white. He has black hair that is most slicked back during most of the times he is seen and in battle. During his times as a marine, he wore the standard uniform. He had a white shirt, with the blue pants and black boots. He had a long black cape over his shoulders, having a pair of large shoulder plates, wrist bands, and shin guards. He had a white cap with the Marine symbol on it and on his cape he had the kanjis for justice on it. He had his hair slicked back and a large scar running down the side of his face. However whenever he had betrayed the Marines, World government, becoming a dictator and his current outfit. His general attire consists of a red military uniform with large silver shoulder plates, wrist bands, and shin guards; on his peaked/service cap is the skull insignia of his forces. To completely his outfit he wears a dark blue cloak over his shoulder and a chain connected to the two ends to keep it in place. Gallery gfjhytu.jpg|Mano whenever he was watching the battle between Kojiro and Spike, with his other allies. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:Antagonists Category:Former Marine Category:Tyrant Pirates Category:East Blue Characters Category:Second Mate Category:Will of D. Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User